This application relates to a computer network and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for allowing both high-speed and regular-speed access to a computer network.
The Internet is an example of a TCP/IP network. The Internet has over 10 million users. Conventionally, access to the Internet is achieved using a slow, inexpensive method, such as a terrestrial dial-up modem using a protocol such as SLIP (Serial Line IP), PPP, or by using a fast, more expensive method, such as a switched 56 Kbps, frame relay, ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), or T1.
Users generally want to receive (download) large amounts of data from networks such as the Internet. Thus, it is desirable to have a one-way link that is used only for downloading information from the network. A typical user will receive much more data from the network than he sends. Thus, it is desirable that the one-way link be able to carry large amounts of data very quickly. What is needed is a high bandwidth one-way link that is used only for downloading information, while using a slower one-way link to send data into the network.
Currently, not all users have access to high speed links to networks. Because it will take a long time to connect all users to networks such as the Internet via physical high-speed lines, such as fiber optics lines, it is desirable to implement some type of high-speed line that uses the existing infrastructure.
Certain types of fast network links have long propagation delays. For example, a link may be transmitting information at 10 Mbps, but it may take hundreds of milliseconds for a given piece of information to travel between a source and a destination on the network. In addition, for even fast low-density links, a slow speed return-link may increase the round trip propagation time, and thus limit throughput. The TCP/IP protocol, as commonly implemented, is not designed to operate over fast links with long propagation delays. Thus, it is desirable to take the propagation delay into account when sending information over such a link.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art by allowing a user to download data using a fast one-way satellite link, while using a conventional low-speed Internet connection for data being sent into the network. The invention uses a xe2x80x9cspoofingxe2x80x9d technique to solve the problem of the long propagation delays inherent in satellite communication.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is a network system that forms a part of a network, comprising: a source computer, having a link to the network; a destination computer, having a link to the network; a satellite interface between the source computer and the destination computer, wherein information passes from the source computer to the destination computer; means in the destination computer for requesting information from the source computer over the network; means for receiving an information packet sent from the source computer in response to the request and for sending the information packet to the destination computer over the satellite interface; and means for sending an ACK message to the source computer in response to receipt of the information packet, wherein the ACK message appears to the source computer to have come from the destination computer.
In further accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is a gateway in a network system that forms a part of a TCP/IP network, wherein the network includes a source computer having a link to the TCP/IP network and a link to a high speed satellite interface, and a destination computer having a link to the TCP/IP network and a link to the high speed satellite interface, the gateway comprising: means for receiving an information packet sent from the source computer and for sending the information packet to the destination computer over the satellite interface; and means for sending an ACK message to the source computer in response to receipt of the information packet, wherein the ACK message appears to the source computer to have come from the destination computer.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.